Sensations Forte
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Voir rentrer Tobi avec son Sempai sur le dos n'est certenement pas quelque chose de 'normal'. Pourquoi Deidara dormait-il sur le dos de Tobi ? Car ce dernier l'avait emmener à la fête foraine, ne sachant pas que Tobi était friand de sensations fortes !


**Disclamer :** Deidara & Tobi ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ils serais en train... *saigne du nez* w !  
Résumer :  
**Note :** Désoler de ne pas pouvoir poster plus souvent, mais mon imagination commence à me délaissée et mon temps libre se raccourcis au fur et à mesure des cours... Bref, je note quand même des petites idée par-ci par-là, je ne vous oublie pas *se demande si quelqu'un s'en occupe réellement* ^^ !  
**Note 2 :** Même avec mon 18, mon 19 et mon 20 en expressions écrite en Français, je vous assure que vous trouverez toujours autant de fautes xD C'est en quelque sorte ma signature :3 Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Pain était en train de regarder la télé quand Tobi rentra avec son Sempai sur le dos. Pain regarda Tobi jeter Deidara sur le canapé comme un sac de pomme de terre avec des yeux rond.  
Kisame qui passait par là sorti une brindille d'on ne sais où et le toucha plusieurs fois avec pour voir sa réaction.

" Il est mort ? demanda Kisame.  
- Mais non, patate ! Il est juste... heu... dans le coma ?  
- Mais pourquoi diable Deidara est-il dans le comas ? demanda Pain avec un air étonné.  
- Bah en faite..."

* * *

**Deux heures plutôt ...**

* * *

" Sempai ! Sempai ! On pourras faire celui-là ?  
- Oui, tout à l'heure Tobi, laisse-moi le temps de récupérer du dernier qu'on a fait, hun... répondit Deidara.  
- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes encore sous le choc...  
- Oh ça va, hun ! "

Deidara s'essaya sur un banc libre pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et la tête qui tournait. Plus jamais il ne réessayerais cette chose. Tobi pris place à côté de lui en songeant au programme de la journée. Deidara observa la foule d'un mauvais œil. Il y avait un peu trop de monde ici, non pas qu'il n'aime pas la compagnie, c'était surtout que le fait de circuler collé les uns aux autres ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Le blond se leva pour reprendre sa marche quand il aperçus un marchand de barbe-à-papa. Deidara n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de goûter ce genre de choses petit, il préférait faire exploser les lieux plutôt que de les visiter.

" Tu veux quel parfum ? " demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

Depuis que Tobi lui avait annoncer qu'une fête foraine se préparait pour le week-end, Deidara n'avais même pas attendu que Tobi le supplies de l'y emmener : il avait obligé son compagnon à venir. Vu qu'il n'avait jamais été à une fête foraine, il n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller seul, d'autant plus que toute ces attractions plus gigantesques et dangereuses les unes que les autres l'avait assez impressionné.  
Mais là, il n'était plus impressionné. Il venais juste d'avoir la peur de sa vie, sa gorge lui faisait encore mal tellement il avait crié, faire un tour dans la chenille¹ n'avait pourtant pas l'air de faire peur...

"C'est quoi ça ? demanda Deidara.  
- La chambre des miroirs, un labyrinthe avec des miroirs. Vous voulez essayer ?  
- Ouais ! J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation alors _Let's go_ !  
- Je suis pas sur qu'il vous serves à quelque chose ici, mais bon..."

Deidara traina Tobi jusqu'à la chambre des miroirs et acheta deux tickets avant d'entrer.

" C'est vous qui payez Sempai ? fit Tobi étonné.  
- Rêve pas, tu me rembourseras, hun.  
- Je me disais aussi...  
- Bon aller suis moi ! fit Deidara en entrant.  
- Ah, Sempai ! C'est un... "

Deidara se pris de plein fouet un miroir et resta les yeux et la bouche grand ouverte lui donnant un air assez idiot.

" Miroir, merci, j'avais remarquer ! grogna Deidara.  
- Donc vous avez fait exprès de foncer dedans ?  
- Heu... Bref, on continu, hun ! "

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur marche, du moins Deidara essaya car le malheureux se pris miroirs après miroirs, comme si ces dernier étaient attirés par le jeune homme... Ou l'inverse.

"Ah la la Sempai... Je vais vous guider, sinon on y arriveras jamais...  
- Mais toi c'est pas juste, tu triches t'as le sharingan !  
- Je préfère tricher que de me retrouver le nez en sang comme vous... Allez venez, fit Tobi en prenant la main de son Sempai. "

Deidara se laissa guider par son ami jusqu'à la sorti et inspira une grand bouffée d'air quand il aperçus que la plupart des gens les regardaient en murmurant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Deidara.  
- Peut-être que si vous arrêtez de tenir ma main ils arrêterons de regarder..."

Deidara lâcha vivement la main de Tobi et lui empoigna le col :

" Allez viens on va ailleurs, hun ! " fit Deidara le visage rouge de honte.

Deidara traina Tobi une deuxième fois jusqu'à une attraction qui avait l'air un peu plus amusante avec des voitures.

" Oh ! Des auto-tamponneuses ! fis Deidara. Heureusement qu'ont à pas emmener Itachi !  
- En effet... Il aurait trouvé le moyen de sortir de la route.  
- Ouais c'est moi qui vais te faire sortir de la route tu va voir ! fis Deidara en s'installant dans une mini bleu et blanche usée par l'utilisation.  
- Dixit la blonde qui n'a pas son permis... fit Tobi en démarrant.  
- Tobi ? fit Deidara avec un magnifique sourire.  
- Oui ?  
- T'es mort, continua le blond avec le même sourire qui se transforma vite en rictus. "

* * *

" Comment ont a fait pour se faire éjecter de l'attraction...  
- Je sais pas, peut-être que m'étrangler au milieux de la piste n'était pas très judicieux en fait.  
- Fait le malin, vas-y, tu le regrettera bientôt... fit Deidara en mettant une pièce dans une machine.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je vais te montrer un truc... "

Deidara ferma son poing et frappa de toutes ses force dans le punching-ball qui afficha 756 kg.

" Sept... Sept cent cinquante kilo... fit Tobi avec une mine choquée.  
- 756 pour être exact ! fit Deidara en souriant. Alors tache d'être gentil maintenant, d'accord ?  
- O-oui, maitre !"

Ils enchaînèrent donc sur divers stand comme la pêche au canard - Tobi avait insister - le lancer de fléchettes ou la carabines où Deidara assomma Tobi à coup de fusil. Même si cela aurait été plus logique, il n'avait pas tiré sur Tobi - non pas qu'il faisait attention à la foule, c'était surtout que, sur le coup, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé - et passèrent devant l'arcade du DDR.

" Oh Tobi... Tu fait une parti avec moi ? fit Deidara avec une lueur dans les yeux.  
- Le gagnant choisi la prochaine attraction... répondit Tobi avec cette même lueur.  
- Yeah ! " crièrent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

Les deux jeunes homme se ruèrent sur les tapis et commencèrent à danser à une vitesse impressionnante, faisant former une foule - de filles principalement - autour d'eux. Au bout de 4 chansons, les filles regardaient tantôt Deidara dont les cheveux se soulevaient souplement et la sueur perlait le front, tantôt Tobi dont le visage enfantin avait fait craquée une bonne parti des filles. Au bout de la neuvième chansons, les deux jeunes homme s'arrêtèrent, le temps de souffler un peu. Mais, n'étant pas de cette avis, leurs _fans_ leurs sautèrent dessus littéralement, et Deidara tomba malencontreusement sur l'une d'entre elles. Tobi s'empressa de rattraper Deidara, jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des scores et se dégagèrent de la foule.

" Eh ! Sois plus respectueux avec les gens, hun ! grogna Deidara. Normalement, quand quelqu'un tombe, on est censé aider la personne avec gentillesse et délicatesse, pas lui déboiter l'épaule !  
- J'ai gagné.  
- Hein heu... De quoi ?  
- Au DDR. J'ai gagner ! fit Tobi avec un grand sourire.  
- Oh misère... fit Deidara.  
- J'ai déjà choisis l'attraction...  
- Et... c'est quoi ? fit Deidara inquiet.  
- L'Oxygène²... Je suis sure que vous allez adorer !  
- Heu... J'en suis pas si sur mais bon...

* * *

Chenille¹ : Attraction assez rapide mais pas vraiment terrifiante... Y'a que les gamins qui crient généralement xD  
Oxygène² : Alors là, rien avoir avec la Chenille XD L'oxygène c'est une atraction de 60 mètre de haut qui fait 4G (ça veux dire qu'on prend son poids 4 fois dans la gueule) et qui tourne lol Je l'ai fait moi même après avoir manger un kebab, et, je vous dit que ça tue xD !

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu :3 ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez des rewiews ^^ !


End file.
